


Вчера, сегодня

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Lupa_gangrel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Commitment, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovered Memories, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Зимний Солдат не стал расслабленно опираться на треснутую столешницу, потому что в принципе никогда подобного не делал, но, судя по голосу, казалось, будто вот-вот именно так и поступит. Он словно избегал привычных жестов, пытаясь сделать все по-своему.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Вчера, сегодня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yesterday, Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003901) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
>  **Беты:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve), [Гаври](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry), [smokeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon)  
>  **Примечания автора:**  
>  Стандартные предупреждения для травм Зимнего Солдата – только упоминание, ничего конкретного. Помимо этого – флафф с первым поцелуем и Баки, который кое-что вспоминает.  
> Заголовок взят из песни My Chemical Romance «The Kids From Yesterday», которая идеально им подходит: now this may be the last of all the rides we take/ so hold on tight and don't look back...  
> Одним словом, я много думала о выражении лица Зимнего Солдата в бонусной сцене, и как бы сильно я ни любила травмированного и реабилитирующегося Баки, это выражение лица того, кто, похоже, не вполне понимает, что именно потерял, просто знает, что чего-то лишился, и стопудово собирается с этим разобраться.

В первый раз, когда Стив Роджерс поцеловал Баки Барнса, миру пришел конец.

Во второй раз мир начался заново. Но Стив этого не знал – не знал в первый раз и не знал, что будет второй, а поэтому – конец света, бум, все герои повержены.

Не буквально, конечно. Но по ощущениям именно так.

Семь дней, две жизни, и один поцелуй. Составляющие бытия, в один миг взорвавшегося и разлетевшегося на холодные атомы.

Баки объявился на его пороге за семь дней до этого. Стив тогда вовсе не прятался в своей квартире в Бруклине, неподалеку от квартала, где они раньше жили – в некотором роде ирония судьбы; хотя смешно ему не было, он не помнил, как смеяться над тем, что не обведено черным и не наполнено отчаяньем. Стив залег на дно, получая сообщения от Наташи, которая с неудержимой смертельной грацией прорубалась сквозь старые контакты Гидры, и не узнавая ничего достоверного о местонахождении некоего Зимнего Солдата, ранее известного как Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Стив был готов, давно готов ринуться в бой, бежать, и бить наотмашь, и крушить головы, и выкрикивать имя Баки, пока кто-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь не выдаст любые данные, какой угодно след, нить, за которую он сможет потянуть, чтобы найти на другом конце свое сердце.

Никакой нити не было. Все, за что он тянул, оказывалось разбитым на отвратительные, но слишком старые обломки. Медицинские отчеты. Параметры заданий. Фото кресла, зловещих жестких креплений и блестящих кончиков игл. Архив Гидры по Зимнему Солдату – или, скорее, его треть: слишком много купюр, слишком много красного, слишком много операций, не попавших в досье, оставленных замазанными и черными, как высохшая кровь.

И ни слова о том, куда Баки мог пойти.

Ни полслова о том, что он мог бы сделать после того, как спас Стиву жизнь, не имея ни приказов, ни того, кто мог бы их отдать.

Стив был готов действовать – но никаких действий не было, не было ничего, и он не знал, каково это – не иметь ничего, потому что у него всегда был Баки, а когда Баки не было, был лед.

Сэм посмотрел на него с личной и профессиональной тревогой, а потом пошел на встречу с Тони Старком, чтобы тот поскорее починил эти его крылья – словно это могло помочь, словно они знали, где искать, за кем бежать, куда лететь.

Стоя у себя на кухне, глядя на древний холодильник, – нынче древность означает семидесятые, ну разве это не смешно – будто бы говорил потемневший облезлый линолеум, – Стив обнаружил, что его рука так крепко стиснула ручку, что та с треском сломалась.

Он не был голоден. Неожиданно оказалось, что у него идет кровь, хотя, пока он смотрел, кровотечение замедлилось и прекратилось. Но не вернуло капли, которые уже оказались на полу. Уже упавшие. Невосстановимые.

Он повернулся – входная дверь оказалась открытой, петля, которая всегда скрипела, не скрипнула, а на пороге стоял Баки Барнс – длинные волосы, корявая бейсболка, поношенный худи и смазавшаяся маскировка под светлыми глазами. На пороге стоял Баки Барнс, и Стив невпопад вспомнил первый вдох, который сделал после того, как сыворотка попала в его вены: казалось, будто на него обрушился целый мир, будто он мог чувствовать даже запах золотящихся в свете ламп пылинок и прохладно-бодрящего воздуха лаборатории, и чистого кислорода. Будто он вдохнул все цвета, о существовании которых не знал, потому что не способен был их различить, а теперь мог. Мог видеть.

– Эй, сопляк, – сказал Баки, полунасмешливо-полунастороженно, – не возражаешь, если я войду?

Стив шагнул вперед, босыми пальцами по собственной крови на желтом линолеуме, и вытолкнул сквозь превратившееся в наждачку горло:

– …Баки?

– Само собой, – сказал Баки на этот раз, а если и замешкался с ответом, Стив этого не заметил, потому что его сердце колотилось как бешеное, твердя, что это Баки, что это улыбка Баки, голос Баки – а все вопросы подождут, потому что Баки.

Баки вздохнул, глядя на Стивов пол:

– Похоже, убирать за тобой – по-прежнему моя работа, да? – и Стив заплакал, не стыдясь, потому что мир может катиться ко всем чертям – Капитан Америка имеет право плакать, когда Баки Барнс возвратился с того света в его захудалую подпольную квартиру с коричнево-желтыми обоями.

Баки двигался по-другому, меньше говорил, меньше спал, больше наблюдал за Стивом. Говорил – когда правда говорил и не молчал не в тех местах – о жажде мести, о поисках ответов, о понимании того, что ответов нет; и это было правдой, они оба знали, что это правда, что паззл никогда полностью не сложится.

Стив мог во все это поверить – в молчание, отличия и беспомощную ярость; Стив не поверил бы Баки, который не изменился, который снова совершенно и безупречно был бы самим собой. Трещины были реальны, и поэтому Стив поверил.

Стив верил до этого момента, до этой секунды. За семь дней не заметил ничего подозрительного. А потом хватило десяти секунд, чтобы разбить ему сердце.

Он осторожно давал Баки побыть одному – не одному, не выпуская из поля зрения, но не давя, не пытаясь коснуться, – в первые два дня. Казалось, Баки ценил это, принимая без возражений робкие попытки предложить нежирную курицу, суп, имбирный эль. Стив не был уверен в том, что Баки нравится, а что нет, если уж на то пошло, не был уверен, что тот вообще ел. Если у Баки и были предпочтения, он ничего о них не говорил.

На второе утро Стиву пришлось задать вопрос, повернувшись к Баки, безмолвно последовавшему за ним в единственную спальню. В прошлую ночь Баки посмотрел на него и сказал:

– Все еще спим в одной кровати, Стив, я думал, теперь мы можем позволить себе кучу матрасов.

Стив едва не заплакал снова, но ответил:

– Все, что захочешь, Бак, я посплю на диване, если скажешь. – Хотя у дивана в двух местах вылезли пружины и был сломан подлокотник. Баки приподнял бровь и демонстративно залез на кровать с другой стороны.

Стив всю ночь не сомкнул глаз, лежа в оцепенении, с колотящимся в грудину сердцем. Он не знал, спит ли Баки. Он слышал медленное размеренное дыхание, но это ничего не означало, не означало сон, не со способностями Зимнего Солдата к шпионажу и внедрению.

Баки у него за спиной, Баки в его постели. Баки так близко, что можно повернуться и коснуться – коснуться так, как Стив никогда не делал и не ожидал, что когда-нибудь сделает…

Все его тело болело от невозможной любви, желания и смущения. Он и не знал, что от любви может быть так больно; однажды он думал, что знает, после поезда. Но сейчас Баки был рядом с ним и на расстоянии целой жизни, и Стив чувствовал себя чертовски одиноким – и чертовски счастливым, потому что Баки был рядом с ним, и это куда больше, чем он вообще когда-либо мечтал получить.

Он не видел правды. Тогда не видел.

Стив спросил на следующее утро, сев и обнаружив, что Баки уже проснулся и наблюдает за ним – всегда наблюдает – и металлическую руку беззаботно ласкает солнце. Он спросил:

– Что заставило тебя вернуться? – слова были неправильными и совсем не тем, что ему бы посоветовал сказать Сэм, – в нем просто говорила душевная боль.

Баки с минуту рассматривал его, пряди темных волос упали вперед, обрисовывая линию нижней челюсти, и пальцы Стива жаждали коснуться их.

– Расскажи мне, – сказал Баки, – про меня.

Стив глубоко прерывисто вздохнул и рассказал.

Он рассказал Баки все, о чем только мог подумать, о большом и малом. Ты всегда ввязывался в драки из-за меня. Ты никогда не затевал драк, пока не встретил меня, пока не разозлился на парней, насмехавшихся надо мной. Ты был всеобщим любимцем, вежливым с маленькими пожилыми леди и детьми в колясках, золотой мальчик в школе, ты был хорош во всех чертовых видах спорта, у тебя были уверенные руки и быстрые рефлексы. Тебе нравились жвачка с банановым вкусом и дешевые сериалы про космонавтов, когда тебе было десять, и твои вкусы не изменились и в пятнадцать, ты никогда этого не стыдился. У тебя были хорошие оценки – и все же школьные заводилы тебя любили, ты умел бросать мяч, как никто другой, – и тебя любили все тощие зубрилы; все девушки хотели, чтобы ты пригласил их на свидание, а потом мечтали, чтобы ты пригласил их снова. А ты хотел дружить с тощим сопляком, который постоянно прогуливал уроки, чтобы торчать в забастовках перед центрами по правам женщин и бесплатными медицинскими клиниками и ввязываться в драки с каждым встречным критиканом.

Ты всякий раз притаскивал меня домой и приводил в порядок, и учил драться – не отлично, но хоть как-то получше. Ты мог насвистеть Шопена, и Баха, и Бетховена, но заржал, когда я спросил, знаешь ли ты какую-нибудь джазовую мелодию, и ты сказал, что не помнишь, как играть на пианино, хотя это не было ответом.

Ты заложил отцовские карманные часы в ту весну, когда мне понадобилось лекарство от астмы, а у нас не было денег. Ты клялся, что выкупил их, но я больше никогда их не видел.

Ты вступил в армию, потому что я бы не перестал пытаться, и ты это знал.

Ты был лучшим снайпером, какого видывал свет. Талант от природы, сержант Барнс. Твои люди последовали бы за тобой куда угодно, и позже они сказали мне, что ты почти не улыбался и что ты умел свистеть. Они все знали, что ты умеешь свистеть – условные сигналы и птичьи трели, но никогда не мелодии.

Однажды я заставил тебя улыбнуться, после того, как мы вернулись, после того, как я нашел тебя, и ты отказался уходить без меня, после того как Зола…

И он умолк, потому что Баки замер совершенно неподвижно и закрылся, сидя напротив него за единственным столом в квартире; металлические пальцы царапали дерево.

– Прости.

Баки покачал головой.

Стив говорил, пока не охрип и у него не разболелась голова, от рассвета до заката. Баки улыбался – лишь намеком.

Стив проснулся на следующее утро, по-настоящему проснулся; застарелая боль и безумные желания всколыхнулись и всплыли на поверхность, отчаянно взывая к нему, потому что здесь был Баки – и второй шанс.

Даже тогда Стив сдержался. Самодисциплина. Никакого давления. Капитан Америка.

Но Баки повернулся в то утро, через неделю, глядя на него – всего лишь обычный момент, обычный дурацкий момент: Баки уверенной рукой вынимал апельсиновый сок из холодильника и взглянул в сторону Стива.

Баки повернулся, ставя сок на стол, в его волосах играло солнце, и он сказал:

– Однажды ты нарисовал кувшин с апельсиновым соком, отослал скетч, и они купили его, и ты оплатил ренту за квартиру еще дешевле, чем эта… – и Стив шагнул вперед и поцеловал его.

Стив поцеловал его. И Баки отозвался на поцелуй. Стив знал, что отозвался.

На долю секунды мир засверкал. Переливаясь и искрясь.

Баки отодвинулся, широко распахнув глаза, влажные губы блестели.

– В файлах этого не было…

В этот момент сердце Стива раскололось.

– …в файлах.

– В… – тут Баки, видимо, сообразил, что сказал, что выдал себя, и вообще перестал пытаться говорить.

– Сколько, – произнес Стив очень медленно, потому что только это и сумел выдавить осознанно, потому что подумал, что, кажется, умирает, – ты помнишь?

– Ничего, – ответил Зимний Солдат, и земля осыпалась в небытие из-под ног Стива, и небеса обрушились, и, может, это и была метафора, но ощущалась она вполне реальной, такой же реальной, как это “Ничего”.

– Ничего…

– Я в этом хорош. Во внедрении. В том, чтобы быть тем, кем нужно, – сказал Зимний Солдат, глядя на него, всего лишь глядя, но этот взгляд ощущался льдом, а Стиву никогда не удавалось легко пользоваться словом лед, но в этот раз оно было тяжелым и тянущим на дно, – а тебе был нужен он. Я научился.

– Баки… – Нет. Не Баки. Нечем дышать. – А ты… я даже не знаю, как тебя называть!

Зимний Солдат склонил голову набок. Этого движения Стив не помнил. В нем не было неумолимой безжалостной эффективности, не было гибкой, почти осязаемой притягательности Баки Барнса.

– Я всегда был агентом – на заданиях.

– Я по-прежнему твое задание.

– Конечно.

– Значит, ты намерен попытаться меня убить. – Почему сейчас? Почему не в любую из ночей или дней до этого? Зачем вообще приходить к Стиву на порог неделю назад, вместо того чтобы выстрелить из снайперской винтовки с расстояния в сотню ярдов, вместо того чтобы метнуть нож через кухонное окно, пока Стив моет посуду? Зачем вот это все, зачем?

Зимний Солдат улыбнулся – почти узнаваемо, но все равно незнакомо.

– Никогда не говорил, что заданием было убить тебя.

– Извини, – сказал Стив; щит под столом, его можно подкинуть ногой, – но мне довольно трудно в это поверить.

– До сих пор не убил. – Зимний Солдат не стал расслабленно опираться на треснутую столешницу, потому что в принципе никогда подобного не делал, но, судя по голосу, казалось, будто вот-вот именно так и поступит. Совсем как с этой улыбкой – он словно избегал привычных жестов, пытаясь сделать все по-своему. – Так что да. Поверь в это.

– Тогда… в чем твое задание? – Слова на вкус были как соль, и снег с горного склона, и сажа с поезда, и слезы.

– Баки Барнс спас бы тебя. – Загоняющие и загнанные глаза на лице призрака наблюдали за его реакцией. Стив даже не пытался скрыть, как эти слова ударили его под дых. – Я спас тебя. В воде. Не знаю почему. Я хочу. Знать почему.

– Значит, твое задание…

Снова всплыла улыбка, мимолетная и невеселая.

– Агенту нужно задание. И я не мог вернуться. Протоколы безопасности. Если кто-то предает тебя, лжет тебе, скрывает от тебя данные – не доверяй им. Конечно, Пирс никогда не собирался включать в эту категорию самого себя. Но пока они не отберут это у меня, я буду помнить. Они лгали мне насчет того, что я тебя знаю. Ты не лгал.

– Ты мне доверяешь, – сказал Стив и хотел продолжить: не пока, а никогда. Они никогда больше ничего у тебя не заберут, никогда. Я скорее умру, чем позволю им к тебе прикоснуться. Я всегда буду любить Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, и мне кажется, я люблю тебя – тебя, спасшего человека, которого ты не помнил, и возникшего у меня на пороге сотканным из лезвий, битого стекла и доверия.

– В данный момент я доверяю тебе больше, чем кому бы то ни было, – сказал Зимний Солдат, – и все еще хочу знать почему. – У Стива словно что-то треснуло в груди, пульсируя, пылая и крича от отчаяния и хрупкой, почти умершей надежды.

Он пробормотал, не вполне понимая почему:

– Раньше я часто рисовал тебя…

– Ты часто рисовал Баки Барнса. В солнечном свете. В вашей квартире, или в парке, или на ржавой пожарной лестнице, которая должна была рассыпаться, вот только ты весил не больше кошки, поэтому у нас всегда все было в порядке.

– Ты помнишь…

– Ничего. Я же сказал тебе. У них был этот скетч на выставке. Мое лицо. Его лицо. – Зимний Солдат посмотрел на металлические пальцы, согнул их, сжал и разжал. – Они выглядели как маска. Тени на его лице.

– Мне жаль, – сказал кто-то, и этот кто-то продолжал говорить, и Стив осознал, что этот кто-то – он сам, – мне жаль, мне так жаль, я должен был знать, должен был прийти за тобой, должен был сам спрыгнуть с проклятого поезда и найти тебя, потому что ты бы меня нашел. Мне жаль, так жаль…

– Нет. – Один шаг через кухню. Два. И рука на плече Стива. Обе руки. Живая и металлическая. Стив не двигался, не мог дышать, не понимал, то ли это падение дальше в бездну, то ли шажок, способный вывести из нее. – Я не он, но ты говорил, что он был умнее тебя, и, думаю, ко мне это тоже относится. – Намек на бруклинский акцент мелькнул и пропал так быстро, что Стив едва его не пропустил, а потом гадал, непроизвольно это было сделано или намеренно – чтобы успокоить его, и если второе, то что это означало, какие мысли шевелились за стальным фасадом.

– Рассуждая рационально, – добавил Зимний Солдат, – тебе не за что просить прощения, ты никак не мог знать, что Зола с ним сделал, потому что он тебе не сказал, тебе не с чего было ждать, что он выживет, и у тебя было задание, и он тоже это знал. – Стив покачал головой, потому что он знал, знал и тогда, но легче от этого не становилось.

– Если бы ты тогда его спас, – сказал Зимний Солдат, не убирая рук с плеч Стива; его светлые глаза – глаза Баки, и глаза не Баки, и не глаза убийцы, не совсем, не сейчас – были полны решимости и предельной откровенности, – он бы состарился и умер в прошлом, и меня бы здесь не было, чтобы спасти тебя сейчас. Когда ты, как идиот, бросил свое лучшее оружие посреди битвы. Тебя что, никто не учил тактике?

– Я не знаю, – сказал Стив, – если так подумать, это ведь сработало, – и он имел в виду: ты здесь, ты здесь, ты здесь и говоришь мне, что я глупый, и спасибо тебе, спасибо.

– Ты никогда не целовал его, – сказал Зимний Солдат. Стив был достаточно обескуражен сменой темы, чтобы лишь моргнуть и сказать:

– Хм, – не лучший из его ответов, известных истории.

– Ты поцеловал меня. Я думал, это потому, что я когда-то был им, но ты никогда не целовал его.

– Я хотел, – признался Стив. – Я хотел… так сильно… не знал как… были сороковые, это было… тогда парень не мог просто взять и сказать… и ты был... он был всем, второй половиной моей гребаной души, и я не мог потерять тебя. А потом потерял. И я должен был целовать тебя каждый чертов день. Каждую ночь. И…

Он умолк. Баки – Зимний Солдат – снова улыбнулся, хоть и печально.

– Хочешь, чтобы я был им? Чтобы ты мог?

– Нет, – сказал Стив и в свою очередь потянулся к нему, медленно, чтобы не запустить едва сдерживаемые инстинкты, рука нежно легла на бледную щеку, на покрытую короткой щетиной острую линию челюсти. – Нет. Прости. Ничего против твоей воли. Я обещаю, Бак… просто обещаю.

У него болело все – внутри и снаружи. Усталость пропитала насквозь каждую из его супер-солдатских костей. Нет. Он не хотел целовать Зимнего Солдата, который притворялся Баки Барнсом, потому что считал, будто этого хочет Стив. Стив хотел целовать мужчину, который стоял перед ним, и просил не тащить больше на себе эту вину, пытаясь быть тем, кем он не был. И чтобы этот мужчина хотел целовать его в ответ.  
– Что, если, – предложил Зимний Солдат со смесью смущения и любопытства, натренированный стратег, рассматривающий возможные варианты с учетом доступной информации, – мне это понравилось? Не быть им. Целовать тебя.

– Тебе… что?

Одно плечо крайне выразительно дернулось вверх.

– Это было хорошо. Не помню, чтобы делал так раньше, но... Мне понравилось ощущение.

– Тебе… понравилось?

– Понравилось. Я хочу убить кучу ублюдков из Гидры и хочу снова тебя поцеловать. Это сложно. Иметь эмоции. Как у тебя получается?

– Ну, – проговорил Стив, ему хотелось смеяться, плакать, спасти вселенную и свернуть горы, а еще схватить чернила и бумагу и запечатлеть свет в глазах цвета зимнего неба прямо в эту совершенно несовершенную секунду; хотелось удержать и никогда не отпускать, потому что они были живы, и это было больно, и они с Баки могли смело принять всю эту боль, пройти через нее вместе. – Я слышал, что поцелуи могут помочь.

– Тогда заткнись и приступай к разврату, сопляк, – сказал Баки, и Стив, застыв, пробормотал:

– …Баки? – потому что этой шутки не было ни на одной выставке и ни в одном файле – ни в одном из тех, какие ему доводилось видеть.

– Я не знаю, – ответил Баки с абсолютно круглыми глазами, настолько близкий к испугу, каким Стив Зимнего Солдата еще никогда не видел, – это просто показалось правильным, просто вырвалось, я не помню… не надо было мне говорить…

– Не впадай в экзистенциальную тоску, я тут пытаюсь тебя поцеловать, – сказал Стив. – Придурок.

Баки моргнул и ответил:

– Погоди, это звучит… я что… я даже не собираюсь быть им, но это звучит…

– Правильно, – сказал Стив, – это звучит правильно, и мне плевать, кем ты являешься или не являешься, ты это ты, и ты по-прежнему спасаешь меня, ты всегда спасаешь меня, можно я тебя уже поцелую?

Баки не засмеялся – возможно, Зимний Солдат не помнил, как это делается, – но в его глазах под выбившейся прядью темных волос плясали искры.

– Стив.

– Да?

– Можешь звать меня Баки. Он был хорошим человеком. Я не против носить его имя. И…

– …да?

– Позже тебе может понадобиться имя, чтобы выкрикивать в постели.

Стив вытаращился на него... практически всем собой. Само внимание.

Баки пожевал нижнюю губу.

– В смысле… если это было нормально. Та фраза. Снова звучала правильно. Но…

– Но, – сказал Стив.

– Не думаю, что я девственник. – Баки снова терзал собственную губу. Стив склонился ближе, и они дышали одним воздухом, стояли в объятиях друг друга на видавшем виды старомодном жалком подобии кухни; упаковка апельсинового сока была позабыта на столе. – У меня бывают… проблески. Заданий. Данных. Но это не похоже на воспоминания. Я не помню, как это делать. Я могу играть заученную роль, я знаю, что хочу тебя, просто... Расскажи мне, как это делать.

– Рассказать тебе…

– Я же говорил, что доверяю тебе, – сказал Баки, – так что доставь мне удовольствие снова – если, конечно, мы уже не закончили, Капитан Америка.

И Стив начал смеяться или, может, наконец-то плакать и прошептал:

– Я могу это сделать, Бак, могу доставить тебе удовольствие, обещаю, тебе всегда будет хорошо. И нет, мы ни хрена не закончили, иди сюда… – и прижался к губам Баки.

Он собирался быть нежным. Он хотел быть нежным. Этот Баки в его объятиях был… не невинным, нет, никто и никогда искренне не назвал бы так Зимнего Солдата, но неопытным. Стив бы не стал требовать. Не стал бы просить ничего сверх того, чего хотел Баки.

Этот Баки на вкус был как черный горький кофе и улыбался в поцелуй. Этот Баки замечал все движения Стива – деликатные короткие облизывания и ласковые, осторожные касания кожи языком – и тут же перенимал их и возвращал обратно, безбоязненно и уверенно, наверняка отчасти из-за того, что мог в любой момент, если потребуется, воткнуть один из своих многочисленных ножей Стиву в почки, но в основном, думал Стив, из-за того, кем он был: в любой жизни самый храбрый и лучший человек, какого Стив когда-либо знал.

Баки чуть отстранился; Стив сделал то же самое, казалось, стук сердца сотрясает все его тело, всего лишь от одного поцелуя, всего лишь от этого поцелуя, и они соприкоснулись лбами.

– Ну как, это было…

– Хорошо, – ответил Баки и улыбнулся, солнце вышло из облаков, игриво запуталось в его волосах и залило медовым светом плечо, заставив металл вспыхнуть огнем. – Это было… хорошо. Не знаю, готов ли я… пока мне все нравится. Может, попробуем фокус с постелью и криками попозже…

– Да, боже, да, да… в смысле, если хочешь, Баки, да…

– … но мы ведь можем повторить эту часть? Сейчас?

– Хорошо, – согласился Стив, потому что так оно и было, и запустил руку в волосы Баки, чтобы разделить солнечный свет, и они повторили.


End file.
